


Крылатый

by Babushka_Hi_Hi



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fantastic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 18:19:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4190133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babushka_Hi_Hi/pseuds/Babushka_Hi_Hi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ло хотел все поскорее закончить и убраться в ординаторскую. Он ненавидел чувствовать себя неловко. Было непрофессионально и глупо заснуть в палате с пациентом, но это не повод, чтобы так лукаво ему ухмыляться.<br/>(Элементы кроссовера с "Космическим госпиталем" Джеймса Уайта. Ксенофилия).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Крылатый

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skunsa](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=skunsa).



> Предупреждения: ксенофилия(!)  
> Текст создан в соавторстве со skunsa, который писал сцены с точки зрения Дофламинго. Так же skunsa бетил текст - спасибо ему огромное.  
>   
> 

Огромная станция космического госпиталя медленно плыла по орбите Титана, спутника Юпитера.  
  
Хронометр показывал, что стандартные общегалактические сутки подходят к концу. Для всех существ, ведущих на своих планетах дневной образ жизни, наступала условная ночь.  
  
Ло с трудом стянул тонкие перчатки и мыл руки в желеобразной дезинфицирующей массе. Пальцы подрагивали. Четыре часа подряд он крепко держал скальпель, оперируя оба сердца гуманоида с синей, плохо свертывающейся кровью. Ло перехватывал зажимами крупные сосуды, но надрезы все равно быстро заполнялись кровью и лимфой. Жидкость так и хлестала, кровяное давление падало, правое сердце пульсировало все реже, отказывало. Ло тогда отстраненно подумал: «Еще один умирает на моем операционном столе. Нужно будет зафиксировать точное время смерти, а тело заморозить и отправить в морг».  
  
Ло посмотрел в зеркало на свое бледное лицо, до переносицы скрытое марлевой маской, – глаза покраснели, под нижними веками залегли черные тени. Он не спал, отрабатывая две смены подряд, потому что в хирургическое отделение поступили десятки пострадавших гуманоидов – раненые беженцы с воюющих планет.  
  
Ло с трудом сосредоточился и напомнил себе, что его пациент перенес операцию и теперь находится в палате интенсивной терапии. Но мысли у Ло путались, он не сразу соображал, кто из нескончаемого потока пациентов сегодня оказался в морге, а кто очнулся после наркоза.  
  
Когда Ло снимал зеленый, заляпанный кровью халат, динамик системы оповещения подал отрывистый сигнал. Монотонно зазвучал лишенный эмоций голос:  
  
– Механики, займите свои позиции в стыковочном отсеке седьмой секции. К станции приближается шаттл с неполадками в системе навигации. Повторяю...  
  
Ло оперся ладонями о край раковины, голова кружилась, в ушах шумело, как перед коллапсом.  
  
– Доктор, – его ласково тронул за плечо Бепо, ассистент-инопланетянин. Бепо имел сходную с Ло биологическую форму: позвоночные, прямоходящие с четырьмя конечностями. Только округлое тело Бепо покрывал белый пушистый мех, а голова и лапы напоминали медвежьи.  
  
– Доктор, – негромко повторил Бепо, – вас вызывают ко второму шлюзу седьмой секции.  
  
Ло встрепенулся, потер влажной, пахнущей антисептиком ладонью лицо.  
  
Система оповещения четко проговаривала:  
  
– Доктор Трафальгар Ло, немедленно пройдите к месту стыковки. На швартующемся шаттле раненый. Гуманоид, теплокровный, дышащий кислородом.  
  
– Бепо, сделай мне тонизирующий укол, – Ло быстро закатал рукав. – Иначе я просто засну.  
  
  
Ло бежал по нескончаемым коридорам станции. Миновал несколько красных секторов, в которых была воссоздана среда обитания пациентов, на родных планетах которых тяготение в четыре раза превышает земное. Быстро обогнул желтую секцию – стационар для существ, дышащих хлором. Туда можно было зайти лишь через буферный шлюз, надев одну из кислородных масок, висящих в нише. Проскочил по стеклянному коридору – под полом виднелся уровень, заполненный соленой морской водой. Ло сократил путь, свернув в отсек-парник для земных тропических растений. Во влажной жаре парника Ло перешел на шаг, а вновь выскользнув через шлюз в коридор, на минуту остановился, тяжело дыша. Тонизирующий укол наполнил его тело энергией, но ничего не мог поделать со слабыми легкими. Ло никогда не был на Земле, он родился на исследовательской станции, где работали его родители-ученые. Когда он был маленьким, его отец с матерью и множество других людей из персонала станции заразились вирусом. Болезнь пришла от инопланетян, находившихся в карантине, и плохо переносилась землянами. Родители умерли. Ло поправился, но здоровье полностью так и не восстановилось.  
  
Отдышавшись, он свернул в соседний коридор и наконец-то достиг скоростного лифта.  
  
  
В седьмой портовой секции мигали аварийные лампы, отрывисто взвизгивал сигнал пожарной тревоги. С потолка хлопьями валил белый порошок, тушащий тлеющее пламя.  
  
Космический корабль не причалил, а, скорее, врезался в док, чудом проскочив в распахнутые переходные шлюзы, пропахав брюхом глубокую борозду. Небольшой шаттл лежал на боку, смятым носом упираясь в стену ангара. Корпус всё плотнее окутывался густым дымом, воняющим горящей синтетикой. Шаттл окружили механики с ремонтными роботами. И уже работала бригада медиков.  
  
– Поспеши, Ло, – к нему обернулся маленький доктор Чоппер – странное существо, похожее на игрушечного енота. Или оленя – медицинская шапочка на голове крепилась к поросшим мягким пушком ветвистым рогам.  
  
Чоппер нетерпеливо махнул лапой куда-то вперед, где за клубами дыма и снегопадом из порошка ничего нельзя было разглядеть.  
  
– Одного из пациентов я беру на себя, у него легкие повреждения и нервный шок. Займись тяжелораненым. Он гуманоид, по твоей части. Мы его достали из корабля, освободили от смятого скафандра, но больше пока не трогали, боялись повредить. Дышит, сердце бьется.  
  
Ло, не дослушав, сквозь метель шагнул к кораблю. И уже через пару футов различил очертания длинного тела, лежащего на боку в неестественной позе – руки торчали под углом, широкие ладони упирались в пол, локти дрожали. Подергивались огромные перистые крылья за спиной. Человек-птица из расы крылатых.  
  
– Не двигайтесь! Не вставайте, – Ло упал на колени, склонился над существом. Он сомневался, что гуманоид поймет речь на галактическом стандарте, но надеялся, что интонации красноречивей слов.  
  
Крылатый замер и повернул голову на звук голоса. Лицо, чертами не отличимое от человеческого, было залито кровью, левое веко рассечено, но глаз, возможно, уцелел.  
  
– Не волнуйся, – хрипло, но отчетливо, на чистом галактическом произнес гуманоид. И добавил что-то на чужом языке. Последняя фраза прозвучала на удивление мягко и ласково.  
  
Сквозь белую круговерть порошка Ло наконец-то рассмотрел, что одно крыло сломано. Кости пробили кожу и торчали наружу в окружении потемневших от крови, слипшихся перьев.  
  
– Я сделаю укол обезболивающего и наложу временную повязку, – Ло уже заряжал ампулы в шприц-пистолет. В уме просчитывал дозу лекарств – крылатый был футов девять с половиной ростом, а вот с определением массы Ло затруднялся. Были ли у этого существа полые кости, как у земных птиц? Какова плотность мышечного каркаса? Сколько кварт жидкости в теле?  
  
Ло нахмурился – приходилось действовать наугад. Он был специалистом по теплокровным позвоночным созданиям, дышащим кислородом и живущим при силе тяжести, сходной с земной. Но подобных существ было великое множество, и хорошо, если их строение напоминало строение земных животных. Хотя даже в таком случае Ло обычно приходилось идти в учебный центр и подгружать в память мнемосхему, которая содержала информацию о нужном типе существ.  
  
Ло припомнил краткий курс земной орнитологии, который года три назад прослушал, учась в космической академии. И решил лечить существо как огромного ястреба.  
  
После обезболивающего укола быстро обработал края раны и наложил бинты, останавливая кровотечение.  
  
– Постарайтесь не дергаться, – Ло взялся за крыло и начал медленно складывать его, чтобы зафиксировать шиной. Бинты мгновенно пропитались кровью, кость, кажется, вылезла еще сильнее.  
  
Крылатый лежал, не шевелясь, только шумно дышал, грудная клетка тяжело и часто вздымалась. Здоровым глазом он пристально следил за Ло и почему-то улыбался. Шок?  
  
– Меня зовут Доффи, – тихо сказал крылатый, его побледневшие губы растянулись в широкой ухмылке.  
  
Ло поморщился. Это было не профессионально, но он чаще всего не хотел знать, как зовут его пациентов. Незнание имени обезличивало этих существ. Для Ло все они – бесконечная череда гуманоидов с порядковыми номерами. Так ему было легче, если еще один умирал под скальпелем. Доктор Чоппер – хирург и ксенопсихолог, лучший друг Ло – осуждал его. Говорил, что нельзя врачу так отстраненно и безразлично относиться к пациентам. Без жалости, без сострадания, без участия. Но Ло не хотел, как Чоппер, после очередной смерти в хирургическом отделении рыдать на глазах у персонала.  
  
– Доктор Ло, – коротко представился он, посчитав, что «Трафальгар» слишком сложно для инопланетянина. Закрепил крыло, обездвиживая. Мельком отметил, какие жесткие маховые перья и какой ближе к лопаткам мягкий светлый пух. Наверное, крылья, очищенные от пятен крови и порошка, будут ярко-розового окраса, как у экзотической земной птицы.  
  
– Ло, значит, – усмехнулся Доффи, закрыл здоровый глаз и больше ни на что не реагировал.  
  
  
Ло закончил гипсовать огромное крыло. Аккуратными стежками зашил левое веко лежащего в беспамятстве Доффи, наложил повязку. Но не покинул палату, так и остался сидеть подле пациента. Слишком устал, действие энергетика подошло к концу. В голове путались мысли, мозг был перегружен несколькими мнемосхемами – схема крылатых была уже четвертой за эти сутки, и собственная память Ло постепенно начинала стираться. Следовало пойти в учебный центр и очистить мозг хотя бы от пары схем, а потом как следует выспаться, чтобы восстановиться. Но для этого нужно было найти в себе силы, чтобы встать со стула.  
  
Ло сидел, ссутулившись, упираясь локтями в колени, глядя на крылатого.  
  
Доффи свернулся на боку, зарывшись в простыни, словно свив гнездо, и едва слышно размеренно дышал.  
  
В палате была примерно воссоздана среда обитания крылатых – воздух прохладный и разреженный, как высоко в горах. Искусственный ветерок шевелил розовые перья и светлые, цвета платины, волосы. Спящим инопланетянин походил на падшего ангела со сломанным крылом. Ло криво улыбнулся. Неудивительно, что возникают такие ассоциации. Насколько он помнил общекосмическую историю, крылатые начали бороздить космос в те времена, когда люди только-только научились добывать огонь. Крылатые путешествовали от планеты к планете, и однажды их шаттл потерпел крушение на Земле. Крылатые, случайно или намеренно, дали толчок развитию человеческой цивилизации. И улетели, починив корабль. А людям остались предания об ангелах, спустившихся с неба в столпе пламени.  
  
– Доктор? – в палату тихонько заглянул Чоппер. – Ло, я бы хотел, чтобы ты взглянул на здорового представителя расы. В частности, обратил внимание на работу крыльев.  
  
Ло кивнул, медленно поднялся, слыша, как хрустнули суставы, и последовал за Чоппером.  
  
Чоппер семенил впереди, его копыта стучали по металлическим плитам пола.  
  
– Мой пациент говорит, что он родной брат твоего Доффи. Они... Как это будет на стандарте?.. – Чоппер беспомощно глянул на Ло большими черными глазами.  
  
– Птенцы из одной кладки?  
  
– Да! – Чоппер просиял, он вообще был эмоциональным типом. – Так что, если нужна кровь для переливания, у нас есть отличный донор.  
  
– Не нужна, – вяло сказал Ло. – Я залил в него синтетическую кровь и коагулянт. Никакого отторжения.  
  
Чоппер довольно закивал, но потом, посерьезнев, заговорил:  
  
– Они пираты, Ло. Их шаттл опознали ребята из системы безопасности. На данный момент ребята полагают, что шаттл спасался от крупного боевого крейсера другой пиратской банды. Шаттл был обстрелян из бортовых орудий – экипаж пострадал.  
  
– То есть пираты сбежали от погони и решили спрятаться в госпитале? – проворчал Ло.  
  
Да, похоже, нейтральные сектора космоса нужны именно для того, чтобы в них скрывались подонки.  
  
Чоппер развел передними лапами. Для него раненые были в первую очередь пациентами, нуждающимися в заботе, и уж в последнюю – опасными преступниками.  
  
  
– Его зовут Роси, – Чоппер остановился у прозрачной стены палаты-вольера. Палата была просторной, потолок уходил на четверть мили в высоту.  
  
На ветвях сухого дерева сидел, нахохлившись, закрыв себя крыльями, инопланетянин. Перья его были иссиня-черными, блестящими. Он походил на печального ворона с молодым, очень бледным мужским лицом.  
  
– У него какие-то психологические проблемы, – Чоппер коснулся стекла. – Он не может говорить, хотя голосовые связки в порядке. Пишет мне, используя электронный планшет. Неплохо владеет стандартным языком, только почерк неразборчивый. Все про брата спрашивает. Зайди к нему, Ло. Успокой.  
  
Ло вздохнул, но спорить не стал, неохотно отпер шлюз вольера и вошел. Внутри оказалось еще холоднее, чем в палате Доффи, ветер кружил по отсеку.  
  
Увидев Ло, Роси встрепенулся, расправил черные крылья, пару раз громко хлопнул ими, поднимая вихрь, и легко взлетел. Теперь Ло увидел, что на инопланетянине вполне людская, хоть и большего размера, одежда – брюки и кофта с прорезями на спине. Впрочем, учитывая историю Земли, это, скорее, у людей была одежда, похожая на одежду крылатых.  
  
Роси тем временем завис под потолком и внезапно крутнулся, штопором пошел вниз.  
  
Ло шарахнулся в сторону.  
  
Роси отчаянно взмахнул крыльями и затормозил, тяжело шлепнулся на колени перед Ло, обдав струей ледяного воздуха. Потянулся и внезапно осторожно коснулся ладони Ло теплыми шершавыми пальцами, доверчиво, как-то по-детски заглянул в глаза. Беззвучно заговорил.  
  
Читать по губам Ло не умел, но догадался, что Роси не желал ему вреда и сам испугался внезапного падения. Роси завозился, достал из кармана планшет. Расстроенно повертел его в руках, показал Ло.  
  
– Что такое? Не включается? – тихо спросил Ло, взял планшет, покрутил его и кое-как зажег экран – кнопку заедало.  
  
Роси улыбнулся ему с такой благодарностью, словно Ло спас ему жизнь. Быстро вывел ногтем на сенсорном экране:  
  
«Спасибо! Спасибо, доктор! Я плохо летаю. Всегда плохо летал. Вот Доффи, он летает лучше всех, никто так не умеет в нашей семье».  
  
Он нервно облизнул губы, поспешно чиркнул:  
  
«Как мой брат Доффи?»  
  
– Скоро выздоровеет. Правое крыло в гипсе, – сухо ответил Ло. Он не хотел сопереживать этому бедовому неуклюжему существу. Нечего привязываться к пациентам.  
  
  
Ло прочистил память в учебном центре, быстро обошел палаты и вновь заглянул к Доффи. Вручную проверил сердцебиение, прижав два пальца к его мощной шее, ловя нить пульса. Золотистая кожа на ощупь была приятно гладкой и горячей. Сердце стучало четко и размеренно, успокаивающе. Дыхание напоминало прибой – волны, раз за разом накатывающие на галечный пляж.  
  
Ло пару раз сморгнул, чувствуя, что засыпает сидя. Он даже не вздрогнул, когда длинная рука Доффи поднялась и обхватила его за плечи. Ло просто плавно завалился на бок рядом с крылатым и мгновенно уснул, прижатый к теплому телу.  
  


***

  
  
Донкихот Дофламинго был доволен. Ему снова везло. Хотя в какой-то момент, когда из пространственной червоточины наперерез его шхуне один за другим начали появляться крейсеры дозорных, Дофламинго стало казаться, что удача отвернулась от него. Однако принятое решение – совершить рискованный скачок к космическому госпиталю – полностью себя оправдало. Прыгать на неполной мощности двигателей, маневрируя вручную, чтобы уйти из-под обстрела орудий дозорных, для любого пилота было бы самоубийством. Но не для Дофламинго. Недаром его прозвали Небесным Дьяволом. Если верить осведомителям, пираты произносили это имя с уважением и даже благоговением, дозорные – с проклятиями и некоторой долей восхищения. Но самому Дофламинго было решительно все равно, как его называют и как к нему относятся. В конце концов, он привык совершать невозможное.  
  
Пятый принц и законный наследник королевства Мариджоа, он не считал себя пиратом. Когда-нибудь он взойдет на престол, свергнув узурпатора из менее знатной семьи, и станет во главе самой древней цивилизации обитаемой Вселенной. Дофламинго собирался объединить раздробленную междоусобицами империю крылатых и возродить былое величие своей расы. А пока предпочитал бороздить просторы космоса в поисках сокровищ, мощного оружия и сильных союзников. Медленно, но верно он собирал под свои знамена целые военные армады и подчинял себе всё новые и новые планеты. Росинант – его излишне осторожный младший братишка – старался отговорить Дофламинго от вооруженных конфликтов с другими семьями крылатых и стычек с дозорными. И разумеется, от грядущей войны с целью захвата власти на их родной планете – Мариджоа. Росинант считал, что они вполне могут довольствоваться тем, что им уже покорилась Дресс Роуз – ранее несколько отсталая и не слишком процветающая, а ныне, благодаря Дофламинго, одна из богатейших планет их солнечной системы.  
  
Дофламинго на все уговоры только вздыхал, сокрушаясь, что бедняга Роси просто не способен его понять. «И в кого он такой уродился?» – удивлялся Доффи. Хотя прекрасно знал ответ на этот вопрос.  
  
Вся история крылатых состояла из войн за власть. Если бы не междоусобицы, их раса уже тысячелетия назад правила бы галактикой. Причиной всех конфликтов была сложная и запутанная система престолонаследия. Веками двенадцать семей боролись за трон Мариджоа.  
  
И хотя в жилах отца Доффи и Роси текла самая чистая кровь древних королей космоса, миролюбивый папаша принял решение отказаться от короны. Наивный пацифист – он думал, что с его уходом войны прекратятся, но он ошибался. Его вместе с семьей изгнали с Мариджоа и продолжили грызню за престол уже без них.  
  
Доффи и Роси были тогда еще совсем неоперившимися птенцами, так что их мнения никто не спросил. Да и претензии на престол подросшего, окрепшего и вставшего на крыло Дофламинго уже никого не интересовали. Что ж, этим старым маразматикам, не способным пролететь даже расстояние от гнезда до тронного насеста, скоро предстоит пожалеть о том, что они сбросили со счетов семью Донкихот. Дофламинго ничуть не сомневался в своей победе над этими лицемерными и закосневшими в древних обычаях консерваторами. Дело было за малым – собрать под свои знамена несокрушимую армию, взять Мариджоа в кольцо и уже тогда диктовать нынешнему правительству условия передачи власти законному наследнику. Но до этого светлого момента оставалось еще как минимум два-три года.  
  
А пока будущий король числился государственным преступником и вынужден был скрываться от дозорных в космическом госпитале, что, в общем-то, было не так уж и плохо.  
  
Во-первых, ему и братишке Роси оказали здесь квалифицированную медицинскую помощь. Несмотря на свой почти божественный статус и высокое происхождение, они все-таки оставались существами из плоти и крови, а их тела с трудом выдерживали тройные перегрузки. Во-вторых, Дофламинго заверили, что его космический корабль отремонтируют в местных доках и полностью восстановят энергетические контуры, из которых скачковый двигатель высосал всю энергию до последнего электрона. А в-третьих...  
  
Это самое «в-третьих» явилось Дофламинго внезапно и несвоевременно, как и полагается настоящему чуду. Ну, в самом деле, разве не чудо – встретить свою судьбу за сотни световых лет от родной планеты в облике врача гигантской космической станции, где наверняка медперсонал исчисляется десятками тысяч? Однако Дофламинго встретился именно он – маленький доктор с ловкими длинными пальцами, неулыбчивым ртом и серьезным печальным взглядом бесконечно глубоких глаз. Несмотря на внешнюю хрупкость, он оказался умелым и опытным хирургом. Дофламинго сразу же его зауважал, хотя больше всего, разумеется, маленький доктор был привлекателен для него физически. Его манеры, его голос, его мимика, его запах... Доффи нравилось в нем абсолютно всё. Оставалось только удивляться тому, что где-то в глубинах космоса на какой-то отсталой планетке мог появиться настолько совершенный экземпляр. Теоретически Дофламинго знал, что его великие предки, тысячи лет назад исследуя тогда еще малонаселенный космос, то и дело оставляли семя жизни в самых разных мирах, смешивая свою священную кровь с кровью местных условно разумных рас. Можно было только гадать, сколько миллионов мутаций предшествовало настолько удачной комбинации генов, чтобы получилась чистая порода. В том, что не ошибся, Доффи был абсолютно уверен. Их раса обладала чем-то похожим на чутье, которое позволяло безошибочно вычислять благородных представителей потомков крылатых среди сотен гуманоидных рас.  
  
«Удача на моей стороне, – повторил про себя Дофламинго, когда маленький усталый врач прикорнул у него под крылом и заснул, доверчиво прижавшись к его боку. – Он будет моим. Он уже мой. Уверен, он тоже это чувствует, иначе ни за что не доверился бы мне».  
  
Пальцы Доффи мягко очертили высокие скулы спящего доктора, тронули сомкнутые губы, провели от шеи до ключиц, лаская, но стараясь не тревожить. Кажется, его зовут Ло? Красивое имя для его пары, подходящее. Доффи довольно улыбнулся. Крыло немного побаливало, но вдвоем с Ло ему было тепло и уютно, почти как в коконе из специальных нитей, с помощью которых крылатые вили свои семейные гнезда. Когда-нибудь у них с Ло тоже будет такое гнездо, а их птенцы станут единственными наследниками престола Мариджоа.  
  
Неожиданно встретив свою пару, Дофламинго принял окончательное решение: все остальные правящие семьи должны быть уничтожены. Только их с Ло потомки достойны править империей крылатых. Пора вдохнуть новую жизнь в их насквозь прогнивший замкнутый мирок. Да и всем этим инопланетникам пора внушить уважение к их расе, а то что-то расплодились они в обитаемом космосе за последние столетия...  
  
Что за самоуверенная беспечность – пустить на свою станцию одного из самых опасных космических пиратов и даже не запереть его в камеру? Или они думают, что его может остановить поврежденное крыло? Дофламинго нахмурился, на лбу выступили вены, а прибор, контролирующий его состояние, пискнул и замигал датчиками. Пришлось вновь расслабиться и забыть на время о своих планах – иначе маленький доктор наверняка бы проснулся, а ему нужен отдых. Совсем его здесь загоняли. Доффи с неудовольствием отметил и тени под глазами, и бледную кожу, и почти болезненную худобу Ло. Спал он тревожно, хмурился и вздыхал во сне, даже, кажется, всхлипывал. Тогда Доффи переложил его поудобней и принялся тихонько поглаживать и ерошить перышки, как у совсем еще желторотого птенца. Ло судорожно вздохнул, заворочался, но не проснулся. Прижался теснее, устроил голову на плече у Доффи, стиснул ногами его ладонь и проспал в этой позе почти до самого утра. Его сон был глубоким и спокойным, как и полагается, а Доффи пришлось потерпеть и не шевелиться, но дело того стоило. Доктор наверняка насквозь пропитался запахом его тела, так что теперь вряд ли на станции найдется хоть один смельчак, который решится посягнуть на избранника Дофламинго. Да и сам Ло вряд ли сможет противиться естественному влечению к тому, чьей парой ему суждено стать.  
  


***

  
  
Ло быстро и грубо вскрыл грудную клетку гуманоида, впихнул между ребер расширитель. Резанул скальпелем и, вытянув пинцетом, отшвырнул темный сгусток тромба. Сердце гуманоида дернулось, мелко задрожало и перестало биться. Ло что-то кричал ассистентам. Лез руками за развороченную окровавленную грудину. Сжимал в ладони сердце, но прямой массаж не помогал. По мониторам тянулась прямая красная линия. Сердце истаивало, струилось черной жирной жижей, стекало между пальцев Ло...  
  
Свет ламп над операционным столом стал ослепительно ярким, стер все очертания. Кто-то подошел и крепко обнял Ло за плечи, мягким низким голосом шепча на ухо непонятные слова – волшебные слова, от которых черно-белый кошмар обратился тихим цветным сном. Лампы слились в одно солнце, низко зависшее над спокойным темно-синим морем. Волны медленно и плавно накатывали, шуршали галькой. Слабый теплый ветер ерошил волосы Ло. Дышалось легко, пахло водорослями, солью и мокрыми камнями. Высоко в небе с гортанными криками носились огромные птицы, похожие на земных фламинго.  
  
Стало так хорошо и спокойно на душе, что Ло улыбнулся. Казалось, что впервые за многие годы после смерти родителей всё на свете встало на свои места. Солнце садилось за горизонт, размеренно шумели волны, кто-то держал Ло за руку – все было правильно и закономерно.  
  
Таймер на браслете сработал, и механический голос произнес:  
  
– Доктор Трафальгар Ло, ваша смена начинается через полчаса.  
  
Ло завозился, не открывая глаз. Ему было тепло и мягко, а над ухом, как море из сна, шумело чье-то ровное теплое дыхание. Ло словно всем телом ощущал, как размеренно и мощно стучит чужое сердце – пульс отдавался приятной дрожью. Несколько долгих минут Ло просто лежал, глядя на покачивающиеся перед глазами розовые перья и загорелую кожу крепкого плеча. Он уже осознал, что уснул в палате крылатого Доффи. И не просто уснул, а прижавшись к своему пациенту, да еще и по привычке зажав его руку коленями – как с детства зажимал одеяло. Между ног было горячо от широкой длиннопалой ладони. Ло все понимал, но не двигался. Даже после семи часов сна его тело не успело восстановиться, измотанное двумя сменами, срочными многочасовыми операциями и энергетическими уколами. Мысли в голове проносились быстро, но кружили, как лопасти водяного колеса.  
  
– Прошу прощения, – глухо сказал Ло, разлепив пересохшие губы. – Это непозволительно с моей стороны.  
  
Розовые перья шевельнулись.  
  
– Ты был утомлен. Ничего страшного, – Доффи осторожно высвободил руку, вскользь проведя по бедру Ло. – Я был рад разделить с тобой свое личное пространство.  
  
Ло медленно сел, стараясь не потревожить загипсованное крыло, и покосился на Доффи: он говорит с иронией, или это какая-то стандартная формулировка?  
  
Подвижный рот Доффи растянулся широкой улыбкой, но голос звучал серьезно, без смешков или издевки:  
  
– Мне было хорошо с тобой. Спасибо.  
  
– Извините, – вновь растерянно и хмуро пробормотал Ло, неловко поднимаясь. – Я зайду позже с осмотром.  
  
Он склонился, машинально поправил край пластыря у повязки, закрывающей раненое веко Доффи. Пробормотал что-то невнятное и быстро ушел.  
  
В ординаторской было прохладно, слегка пахло спиртом, серой и кровью.  
  
Ло тянул из кружки отдающий химией энергетический напиток и тупо смотрел в монитор. Думал о том, почему так льнул к Доффи, свернувшись под крылом.  
  
– Доктор, через два часа назначена операция по удалению тромба в полости сердца, – Бепо положил на стол результаты магнитно-резонансной томографии.  
  
– Да, – Ло потер лоб. – Ты согласен мне ассистировать?  
  
– Конечно, – Бепо зарделся – румянец был заметен даже сквозь слой белой шерсти на морде.  
  
Подошедший Чоппер пристально и как-то вопросительно посмотрел на Ло, но ничего не сказал.  
  
Ло коротко объяснился:  
  
– Вы, наверное, заметили, что я не пересекал проходную и не был в спальном отсеке. Я случайно уснул в одной из палат.  
  
Он помолчал. И добавил сумрачно, пораженный внезапной догадкой:  
  
– И, коллеги, кажется, у меня начинает проявляться тактильный голод.  
  
Чоппер понимающе закивал, смягчившись:  
  
– Ты много работаешь, Ло. Не бываешь в отпуске, не летаешь на родную планету. И почти не видишься с представителями своей расы – землянами. У тебя недостаток новых сенсорных ощущений и нехватка общения.  
  
– Нужно обняться, коллеги! – Бепо притянул Ло к себе, щекоча мягким мехом. – Мы давно не касались друг друга, не чувствовали физического тепла и психологической поддержки.  
  
– Верно, – Чоппер уткнулся холодным влажным носом в щеку Ло, когда тот наклонился к нему, чтобы осторожно заключить в объятия.  
  
– Я люблю тебя, Ло, – совершено искреннее шепнул Чоппер. – Когда график станет посвободнее – проведем время вместе в рекреационном отсеке, будем кормить рыбок и уток на пруду.  
  
– И я люблю нашего Ло, – Бепо смущался, но не прятал глаза. – Ло, ты не одинок, слышишь?  
  
– Люблю вас обоих, дураки, – усмехнулся Ло, потрепал Бепо по косматой башке, носом потерся о нос Чоппера.  
  
Настроение поднялось, и Ло успокоился. Только слабая тень сомнения все омрачала – в кольце сильных рук Доффи, в коконе из перьев, он чувствовал себя совсем не так, как в объятиях коллег.  
  
После операции Ло двигался из палаты в палату с плановым осмотром. Ему казалось, что он все еще ощущает, как в ладони бьется сердце пациента. Ло отстраненно думал о том, какого огромного размера сердца у крылатых. Осмотр Доффи он откладывал, тянул время. Зато заглянул в вольер к его чернокрылому брату Роси.  
  
Роси сидел под деревом, вытянув длинные худые ноги, и что-то быстро-быстро писал на планшете. Изменчивое лицо то хмурилось, то улыбалось.  
  
– Как самочувствие? – Ло остановился рядом с ним, сунув руки в карманы белого врачебного халата.  
  
Роси встрепенулся, под немыслимым углом извергнул шею, заблестел глазами. И беспомощно взмахнул рукой, указал на планшет.  
  
– Что такое? – Ло хотел заглянуть, но Роси отчаянно прижал планшет к груди, что-то беззвучно произнося одними губами.  
  
Ло вздохнул. Роси смотрел на него просительно, трогал за полу халата.  
  
– Я не понимаю, – Ло пожал плечами.  
  
Роси внезапно ухватил его за запястье, заставляя достать руку из кармана. Провел длинным пальцем по ладони Ло, словно что-то рисуя. Кажется, он буква за буквой выводил какие-то слова.  
  
– Эн... е... эн? – проговорил Ло.  
  
Роси замотал головой и заново чиркнул теплым шершавым пальцем по ладони.  
  
– «Не могу»? – гадал Ло. – Чего ты не можешь? А... ты не можешь писать новое сообщение, потому что набираешь какой-то важный текст? Так сохрани и открой новый документ.  
  
Роси умоляюще стиснул его руку в своей огромной ладони.  
  
– Давай сюда, – Ло отобрал у него планшет. – Я не буду читать, что ты там писал, просто открою другое окно.  
  
Получив планшет обратно, Роси моментально настрочил:  
  
«Спасибо, доктор! Я никак не мог попасть по клавише. Доффи говорит, я неуклюжий. Доффи мне всегда помогает, он замечательный. Как он?»  
  
– Он – хорошо.  
  
«И я – хорошо!»  
  
Роси улыбался, на щеках проступали ямочки. Трогательное беспомощное существо.  
  
«Можете передать мой планшет Доффи и вернуть с ответом? – написал Роси, его крылья нервно завибрировали. – Очень прошу!»  
  
Роси и Доффи пока не позволяли покидать свои палаты и видеться – и дело было не только в состоянии здоровья крылатых, но и в том, что пока служба безопасности не дала им добро на свободное перемещение по госпиталю. Все-таки братья Роси и Доффи – пираты и, возможно, опасны для других пациентов.  
  
Роси смотрел на Ло большими светлыми глазами, и ему невозможно было отказать.  
  
«Вы чудесно пахнете, доктор», – вывел Роси, и его улыбка стала смущенной и странно-загадочной. Как будто он знал какой-то секрет.  
  
Выйдя в коридор, Ло украдкой понюхал рукав халата, но от чистой медицинской формы тянуло лишь дезинсептиком да йодом. Может, лишь от самой кожи запястья исходил слабый цитрусовый аромат. Похоже, этот запах преследовал Ло с начала смены и не смывался ионным душем и антибактериальным раствором.  
  
Ло хотел все поскорее закончить и убраться в ординаторскую. Он ненавидел чувствовать себя неловко. Да, было непрофессионально и глупо заснуть в палате с пациентом, но это не повод, чтобы Доффи так лукаво ухмылялся ему, склонив голову к плечу.  
  
– Посмотри вправо. Так. Теперь – прямо, – Ло направил узкий луч фонарика в левый широко открытый глаз Доффи. Швы на веке уже рассосались, остался лишь яркий неровный шрам. Двигалась прозрачная, холодного оттенка радужка, зрачок сужался, реагируя на свет, отслоения сетчатки заметно не было. Маленьким аппаратом Ло тщательно проверил глазное дно, несколько мгновений искал диск зрительного нерва – строение глаза у пернатых хоть и напоминало человеческое, но все же имело существенные различия.  
  
– У тебя руки дрожат, доктор Ло, – тихо сказал Доффи.  
  
– Можешь сфокусировать взгляд? – Ло проигнорировал, он уже стаскивал тонкие перчатки и готовился внести пометки в медицинский журнал.  
  
– Нет, – Доффи шевельнул здоровым крылом, очень медленно расправил его, уткнувшись кончиками перьев в стену палаты. – Наша раса может переключать зрение на инфракрасное и обратно. Сейчас мой глаз потерял эту способность – я вижу все размытым, изображения наслаиваются.  
  
Он повел крылом, осторожно обнимая им Ло, щекоча розовыми перьями.  
  
– Тебе нужны специальные очки. Завтра в лаборатории изготовят. – Хмурый Ло хотел отодвинуться, но попался в захват сильных горячих рук.  
  
– Твоя смена заканчивается. Останься со мной, Ло.  
  
Загорелая золотистая кожа Доффи, его яркие перья были пропитаны запахами, которые Ло давно позабыл, – проливным дождем, беспокойным морем, терпким вином и свежим соком лайма. Многие годы Ло окружали металл, пластик и летучие горькие запахи лекарств, йода, спирта и крови. А в бесконечном космосе за бортом станции не было ни ароматов, ни звуков – лишь вакуум, свет и пыль. Но Ло знал, что различил верно – розовые перья пахли дождем, прохладным, с тугими шипящими струями.  
  
– Это против врачебной этики и правил госпиталя, – невнятно пробормотал Ло, лежа навзничь в гнезде из одеял, видя лишь проступающие мышцы на предплечье Доффи и медленно покачивающиеся перья. – Мне нужно идти в спальный отсек.  
  
– Я не отпущу, – Доффи фыркнул, его дыхание жаром обдало шею Ло.  
  
Ло сдался. Он слишком устал за всю эту чертову однообразную вереницу дней. Каждую смену он стоял над операционным столом, и одно распотрошенное тело сменялось другим – монотонно, однообразно. Война на планетах не прекращалась, и пациентов – изувеченных, с оторванными конечностями, обожженной до пузырей кожей, вспоротыми кишками – становилось все больше и больше. Ло резал и шил, шил и резал. А они умирали, потому что на всех не хватало коагулянта и крови нужных групп и составов, не было в достатке органов для трансплантации. Ло безразлично фиксировал время смерти и отправлял тела в морг, а потом не мог ни есть, ни спать – что-то внутри него сломалось и разладилось. Он думал, что все пациенты для него – безликие существа, к которым он ничего не испытывает, но это оказалось не так. Чоппер позволял себе рыдать над умершими на операционном столе – плакал и успокаивался. Ло душил свои чувства, и ему не было покоя.  
  
Доффи что-то шепнул на незнакомом языке, пристально посмотрел правым глазом, левый же туманно и рассеянно глядел будто сквозь Ло, а может, прямо ему в душу. Тяжелая горячая ладонь Доффи легла на грудь Ло, длинные пальцы ловко расстегнули пуговицы медицинского халата. Сквозь тонкую зеленую ткань робы Ло почувствовал вкрадчивые прикосновения к соскам. Крепкое колено Доффи вклинилось между ног Ло.  
  
– Твои действия я, гуманоид-землянин, могу расценить как эротические, – без выражения проговорил Ло. Коснулся светлых волос Доффи, оказавшихся жесткими, пружинистыми, но приятными на ощупь.  
  
– Они эротические. Слегка, – Доффи смеялся, довольно пофыркивая. Он не зашел дальше, лишь поглаживал вкрадчиво, на ухо что-то говорил. Певучий язык крылатых казался странно знакомым, но, наверное, в этом не было ничего удивительного – многие из земных языков произошли от него. Плавно погружаясь в сон, согретый, ласково убаюканный Ло начал разбирать отдельные слова. «Птенчик», или нет... «моя маленькая птичка», так точнее.  
  
Ло проснулся раньше, чем сработал таймер на браслете. Сердце колотилось. Голову дурманил приятный запах размеренно дышащего теплого Доффи. На этот раз Ло в дреме умудрился вплотную притереться к телу крылатого, стискивая между ног чужое твердое, словно каменное, колено. Некоторое время Ло просто смотрел на вздымающуюся грудь Доффи, на острые, четко проступающие ключицы и шевелящиеся перышки. Ло старался унять возбуждение, которое накатывало темными волнами, грозило скрыть с головой. Ло мучительно хотел своего пациента – член стоял, тесно прижатый к жаркому телу Доффи. Страшно было пошевелиться – Ло боялся кончить в штаны только от трения о чужое колено. Теперь-то Ло, злясь на себя, кусая пересохшие губы, понял, что у него проблемы не от тактильного голода, а от не снятого сексуального напряжения.  
  
– Пусти... – Ло попытался отодвинуться и тихо, сдавленно охнул.  
  
Сонно щурясь, Доффи аккуратно подвинулся, расплетая объятия.  
  
– На, – Ло грубо сунул ему под нос планшет, только сейчас вспомнив о просьбе Роси. – Напиши своему брату ответ. Только быстрее. Мне нужно идти.  
  
Глянул на браслет: до начала смены оставалось сорок минут, и нужно было привести себя в порядок. Принять ионный душ, переодеться и обязательно наскоро подрочить, запершись в спальной каюте.  
  
– Иди, – Доффи вернул ему планшет.  
  
– Как это – иди? – скривился Ло. – А ответ?  
  
– Не хочу тебя задерживать, вижу, что ты... гм... нервничаешь, – Доффи поднялся и теперь смотрел на него сверху вниз, с высоты своего огромного роста. Рассеянно провел по волосам Ло, приглаживая растрепанные пряди. – Скажи Роси, что старший брат скучает по нему.  
  
Ло медлил, стискивал пальцами планшет.  
  
Доффи угадал:  
  
– Не хочешь уходить?  
  
Ло посерьезнел и молча развернулся к двери.  
  
– Скоро мое крыло срастется – и тогда ты останешься со мной, – вслед ему прозвучал уверенный низкий голос Доффи.  
  
Ло лежал на жесткой койке в своей каюте, грубовато и нетерпеливо дрочил, скользя ладонью по твердому члену. Ло давно не возбуждался – физическое перенапряжение и нервное истощение сделали его холодным и отстраненным, почти асексуальным. Сейчас же он хрипло дышал и несдержанно постанывал, лаская себя.  
  
Браслет подал отрывистый звуковой сигнал, механический голос размеренно произнес:  
  
– Доктор Трафальгар Ло, ваша смена начинается через двадцать минут. Просьба немедленно пройти в ординаторскую.  
  
Ло дернулся, тихо выругался, ему чуть-чуть, полшага не хватило, чтобы дойти до оргазма.  
  
Сработала система оповещения, из динамика под потолком донеслось:  
  
– Доктор Трафальгар Ло – четвертый сектор, двадцатая палата, остановка сердца у пациента.  
  
Ло выругался громче. Неужели операция на сердце прошла неудачно?  
  
В следующие несколько часов ему пришлось забыть о своем теле и думать только о чужих телах.  
  
В тишине библиотеки научного отдела свет ровными полосами лился с потолка, имитируя солнечные лучи. Ровные ряды стеллажей и столов тянулись вдоль длинного, обшитого звукоизолирующим материалом отсека.  
  
– Ты правильно сделал, что заменил ему сердечный клапан. Теперь дело точно не дойдет до реанимации, – Чоппер подсел к Ло. – Ты замечательный хирург, слышишь?  
  
– Спасибо, – сухо обронил Ло.  
  
– Ты был в оранжерее? – Чоппер внезапно принюхался к его халату.  
  
– Нет.  
  
Ло, уставший от мнемосхем и чтения с экрана, просматривал самую обычную книгу с шуршащими пожелтевшими страницами.  
  
– Фыр-р, фыр-р... Вкусно пахнешь, – Чоппер вновь потянул носом. – Может, из столовой аромат? Там сегодня дают сладости?  
  
Ло мысленно вздохнул. В эту смену Чоппер и Бепо старались не оставлять его одного, диагностировав у него раннюю стадию депрессии и легкую асоциальность. Бепо заставил его выпить кружку горького горячего шоколада, а Чоппер пытался рассказать смешную историю. Ну и, конечно, они все вместе снова обнялись в ординаторской.  
  
– У твоего пациента тромб в сосудах позвоночника, – Ло ткнул в рентгеновские снимки из папки Чоппера.  
  
– Но на снимках мы не видим сгустков крови.  
  
– У пациента прогрессирующий паралич, я уверен – дело в тромбе, – Ло со скучающим видом отвернулся от Чоппера, рукой прикрывая страницу, которую просматривал.  
  
Ло не хотел, чтобы кто-то из коллег увидел, что он читает про эротические ритуалы и половые контакты расы крылатых.  
  
Поначалу Ло ни в одной из книг не нашел упоминания о том, что у этой расы есть особи женского и мужского пола. Ло наивно предположил, что крылатые – гермафродиты и каждый из представителей расы может производить как женские, так и мужские половые клетки. И, наверное, каждый может откладывать яйца. Ло решил, что крылатые парами, а может, и по три-четыре особи вьют большое гнездо и высиживают там яйца, по очереди согревая кладку.  
  
Но сейчас Ло уставился на цветное фото в книге, понимая, что несколько ошибся. С фотографии на него смотрели бескрылые, тонкие в кости особи около восьми футов ростом. Они напоминали землян, только были выше и чуть стройнее. Черноволосые, с прозрачными серыми глазами.  
  
«Особи условного пола X», – гласила надпись под фото.  
  
«Особи условного пола Y», – на соседнем изображении, расправив огромные крылья, стояли рослые, широкоплечие, светлоглазые и светловолосые представители. Словно ангелы с земных икон.  
  
– Ты уверен, что дело в тромбе? – Чоппер осторожно коснулся плеча Ло. – О... как на тебя похож!  
  
– Кто похож?  
  
– Он, – Чоппер указал на бескрылое печальное существо в углу фото.  
  
– Не похож, – Ло захлопнул книгу.  
  
о следил за ходом операции, подстраховывая Чоппера, который аккуратно сделал надрез вдоль позвоночника существа, лежавшего ничком на операционном столе. Ло следил то за показаниями приборов, то за движением скальпеля, а думал о своем. О бескрылых стройных особях, строение тела которых практически ничем не отличалось от строения тела мужчин-землян. И о том, что, если верить книге, у Доффи тоже был вполне сопоставимый с человеческим органом половой член, только очень большой.  
  
Ло отвлекся, быстро пережав сосуд, случайно задетый лезвием Чоппера. Скомандовал ассистентам:  
  
– Отсос крови! Следите за давлением!  
  
Чоппер невозмутимо продолжал операцию, добираясь до тромба. Корить себя за ошибку и плакать он будет позже.  
  
Ло попивал энергетик и вяло проверял послеоперационные записи.  
  
В ухе бормотала ракушка беспроводного проигрывателя – Ло рассеянно слушал начитку книги «Крупицы сведений о величайшей расе галактики». Его волновала культурная составляющая и ритуалы, связанные с половыми актами. Он вспоминал улыбчивый подвижный рот Доффи и думал о том, принято ли у крылатых целоваться. Но аудиокнига неохотно освещала такие темы. Ло едва не заснул под равнодушный, без интонаций голос, но кое-что все же узнал.  
  
Бескрылых особей было так мало, что их прятали от посторонних глаз, за них дрались на дуэлях и даже воевали целыми кланами. Только рядом с этими печальными темноволосыми существами в организме крылатых представителей расы начинали вырабатываться половые клетки с полным набором хромосом. То есть клетки, из которых мог развиться новый организм. Вылупится из яйца особь с крыльями или без, зависело от факторов окружающей среды. Для бескрылых был нужен чрезвычайно сложный температурный режим, определенное атмосферное давление, влажность и еще уйма условий.  
  
Ло ссутулился за столом, закрыв лицо руками, и прошипел еле слышно сквозь зубы:  
  
– Ну а целоваться-то с ними можно?  
  
В голове серебристой рыбкой мелькнула и тут же исчезла мысль: «А делают ли они минет?»  
  
Ло запретил себе думать о пошлостях и принялся за работу.  
  
– Кости срослись удачно, – Ло еще раз внимательно посмотрел на рентгеновский снимок и продолжил медленно разрезать гипс на крыле. Хоть гипс и был наложен на фиксирующий бинт, все же часть раствора попала на перья, они слиплись, и Ло боялся вырвать их, снимая повязку.  
  
Доффи сидел спокойно, не шевелясь, хотя перья дергали, а одно из них Ло все-таки случайно сломал.  
  
– Прошу прощения, – Ло отложил в сторону розовый, облепленный гипсом обломок.  
  
– Ничего, – Доффи, по-птичьи склонив голову набок, наблюдал. Глаза его были скрыты за непрозрачными красными стеклами очков. – Но осторожнее с маховыми перьями – без них я не смогу летать.  
  
Ло стал действовать еще медленнее, нанес на гипс больше размягчающей влажной смеси. Намокшие перья потемнели.  
  
– Ты и правда пират? – спросил Ло, когда пауза затянулась, а молчание стало неловким и мучительным.  
  
– Я – король, – Доффи ухмыльнулся.  
  
Ло скептически хмыкнул, подцепил скальпелем еще отрезок гипса. Осторожно очистил мягкие перья у лопатки.  
  
– Король птиц?  
  
– Нет, – внезапно чуть сместившись, Доффи мягко клюнул Ло носом в щеку. – Я король всего обитаемого и необитаемого космоса.  
  
– Не двигайся. Выпрямись, – от тесной близости Ло бросило в жар.  
  
Доффи отпрянул не сразу, а лишь скользнув сухими губами по шее Ло.  
  
– Ты пахнешь мной, птенчик.  
  
– Не мешай мне, – сумрачно произнес Ло, распутывая длинные влажные перья. – И я не «птенчик».  
  
– Ты понимаешь наш язык? – в голосе Доффи прозвучали изумление и восторг.  
  
– Это не ваш язык, а общегалактический стандарт.  
  
– Нет, – засмеялся Доффи и добавил пару незнакомых слов. – Просто ты запоминаешь все мои фразы на языке крылатых.  
  
Ло не ответил, и они больше не возвращались к этой теме. Гипс понемногу поддавался, осколками ложился в плошку, перья расправлялись.  
  
– Правда, что ваша раса вьет гнезда на огромных деревьях или в горах? – Ло вновь первым не выдержал возникшей тишины. – И от гнезда до гнезда десятки миль лесов и полей?  
  
Доффи красивым жестом поправил очки на переносице и ответил:  
  
– Правда. Мы любим уединение и никого чужого не пускаем на свою территорию.  
  
Его улыбка стала грустной, брови дрогнули, хмурясь. Он продолжил тише:  
  
– Я бы хотел свить гнездо на горе недалеко от берега океана. И чтобы не было ни одного разумного существа на сотни миль вокруг. Только я и мои родные. Мы бы возвращались из космоса и отдыхали у океана.  
  
– Красиво говоришь, – криво ухмыльнулся Ло, мягко нажимая на крыло, проверяя на ощупь кости и суставы.  
  
– Хотел бы и ты так жить?  
  
– Да, – честно сказал Ло.  
  
Ло стоял в углу вольера и наблюдал за встречей братьев.  
  
Роси беззвучно смеялся, прижимая к своей груди ладони Доффи. С восхищением смотрел на его зажившее, немного потрепанное крыло. Доффи что-то шепнул Роси на ухо и отступил. Расправил огромные розовые крылья. Их взмахи были такими мощными, что в вольере поднялся холодный ветер, растрепал волосы Ло. Доффи легко взмыл к потолку, планируя, облетел отсек по кругу. Крутнулся и вновь поднялся высоко вверх, купаясь в воздушных потоках. Скорее всего, его крыло еще побаливало, но он лишь чуть-чуть кренился.  
  
Роси коснулся плеча Ло, ласково улыбнулся и показал планшет.  
  
«Мой брат прекрасен. Но, доктор, будь осторожен. Он захочет украсть тебя. Мой брат всегда получает то, что хочет».  
  
– Украсть? – мельком прочтя, спросил Ло, вновь глядя на Доффи, который парил, как бесплотный дух. Как солнечный розовый луч, рассекающий пространство.  
  
Роси закивал, на лице его отразилось беспокойство.  
  
– В современном космическом обществе уже никто не крадет гуманоидов, – как маленькому, объяснил Ло. – Даже пираты никого и ничего не крадут из госпиталя. Госпиталь – нейтральная мирная территория. Хорошо охраняемая территория.  
  
«Брат тебя не отпустит – ты его», – быстро, с ошибками написал Роси, уголки его губ скорбно опустились.  
  
Ло не успел ответить, все слова поглотила мощная воздушная волна. Доффи, сложив крылья, приземлился перед ним. Ничего не объясняя, притянул Ло к себе и поднял на руки, тесно прижал к груди.  
  
– Что ты де... – у Ло перехватило дыхание, когда мир качнулся и закружился в круговороте розовых перьев. Роси внезапно оказался далеко внизу, а лампы потолка – прямо над головой.  
  
Ло обнял Доффи за шею, вцепился в его одежду. Ветер свистел, шелестели крылья, а сердце Доффи стучало ровно, успокаивающе – Ло ощущал четкий пульс.  
  
Доффи нырнул к полу и вновь взмыл, крыльями касаясь стен. Набрал скорость и так же резко, как взлетел, спикировал к полу. Ловко приземлился, но Ло не отпустил.  
  
Шепнул хрипло:  
  
– Это надо делать в полете, но тут мало места для моих крыльев, прости.  
  
Доффи прижался горячими губами к губам Ло – жадно, напористо. Влажно проник вертким языком, целуя глубже. У Ло закружилась голова, и он не понял, как так получилось, но его уже несли по коридорам госпиталя – Доффи прикладывал к дверям его пропуск.  
  
– Куда ты меня?.. – пробормотал Ло, губы ныли после поцелуя.  
  
Ло сам узнал ответ – Доффи уложил его спиной на койку в своей палате, окутал плотным коконом розовых крыльев, вжал в матрас.  
  
Ловкие пальцы скользнули по груди Ло, расстегнули пуговицы халата, задрали больничную робу. Ло сорвался на несдержанные стоны, когда Доффи медленно, тщательно вылизал его соски шершавым языком – влажно и щекотно.  
  
– Еще, – ахнул Ло, перехватил запястье Доффи, удерживая широкую жесткую ладонь между своих ног.  
  
– Приласкать тебя там?  
  
– Да, – Ло крупно дрожал.  
  
Доффи неторопливо, будто боясь резким движением спугнуть Ло, раздел его. В кольце крыльев было тепло и мягко, перья касались обнаженной кожи, дразнили. Ло не слышал ничего, кроме своего прерывистого дыхания и стука сердца Доффи, весь внешний мир перестал существовать. Запах Доффи стал тоньше, едва уловимый, как ветер над морем.  
  
Ло кончил неприлично быстро – с коротким низким стоном, пачкая ладонь Доффи, о которую терся твердым членом. На пару мгновений погрузился в неясные разноцветные грезы, все еще вздрагивая и постанывая. Не думая ни о чем, наслаждаясь пустотой в мыслях, широко раздвинул ноги для Доффи.  
  
– Какой ты узкий, птенчик, – Доффи осторожно надавил одним пальцем.  
  
– Н-не на сухую... Нужна смазка, – Ло с трудом открыл один глаз, увидел расплывающееся лицо Доффи – он снял очки и смотрел серьезно, пристально.  
  
Доффи улыбнулся ему уголком рта и внезапно склонился, жарко и мокро лизнул в паху.  
  
Ло тихо заскулил, от смущения вновь плотно зажмурившись. Книги молчали о том, насколько крылатые искушены в непристойных ласках. Доффи плавно скользил языком, чуть проникая, растягивая. Язык уверенно сменили длинные чуткие пальцы. Ощущения были странные – пекущий жар и легкое онемение, как при анестезии. Было ли дело в составе слюны или в технике движений – Ло не знал, не понимал и не мог вникнуть. Сознание затуманилось. Он даже не испугался, когда, на мгновение вновь открыв глаза, увидел огромный член отстранившегося Доффи. Длинный и толстый, член казался гораздо больше человеческого, но, похоже, был гибче и эластичнее.  
  
– Я не буду вставлять полностью, ты еще не готов, – шепнул Доффи, крепко удерживая Ло за бедро.  
  
Ло закивал, потеряв дар речи, словно Роси.  
  
Обжигающе горячая, влажная от выступившей на ней смазки головка вошла удивительно легко. Ло тихо застонал и сам двинулся, насаживаясь сильнее. Толстый ствол распирал, сильно растягивая, но скользил мягко, вкрадчиво. Ло было непривычно и немного больно, но Доффи не торопился, гладил его тело, просил потерпеть. И говорил на языке крылатых. – Моё правое крыло. Моё сердце, – на ухо выдыхал Доффи. Ло был уверен, что правильно понимает. У него уже опять твердо стояло, а член Доффи все быстрее двигался внутри. Ло лежал под Доффи с широко раскинутыми ногами, позволял трахать себя в задницу и был так счастлив, что даже сердце щемило. В голос закричал, кончая, стискивая Доффи руками и ногами. Кричал Ло не только от удовольствия, но и от того, что его наконец отпустило чертово многодневное изнуряющее напряжение.  
  
Когда Доффи с хриплым отрывистым стоном дошел до оргазма, Ло почувствовал, как член внутри твердеет и словно становится еще больше. Теперь стало действительно больно, но это длилось недолго, лишь пару мучительных минут. А потом член плавно выскользнул, оставив ощущение пустоты и холода.  
  
Ло окончательно выпал из реальности. Лежал в кольце рук Доффи, укутанный его крыльями, и хотел только одного – чтобы это никогда не заканчивалось.  
  
На запястье пищал браслет, оповещая о сборе в ординаторской, но Ло не реагировал. Он уткнулся в плечо Доффи и уснул.  
  
Встрепанный, задумчиво улыбающийся Ло вошел в ординаторскую. На него с осуждением посмотрел Бепо.  
  
– Ты пропустил собрание, – Чоппер печально заглянул в глаза.  
  
– Было что-то важное? – осторожно устроившись за своим столом, спросил Ло. Все тело приятно ломило после того, чем они занимались с Доффи. А в мыслях была невероятная легкость и пустота.  
  
– Чрезвычайно важное, – высокий голос Чоппера звучал серьезно. – Чтобы не терять социальную связь с коллегами, мы вместе с ординаторами соседних отделений проводили психологический тренинг.  
  
Ло пробормотал что-то невразумительное и закрылся папкой с историей чьей-то болезни. Он яростно, пламенно ненавидел такие тренинги – на них вторгались в личное пространство Ло, малознакомые существа задавали ему бестактные вопросы, хлопали по плечу, болтали дружелюбную чушь. Ло знал, что искреннему, открытому Чопперу тренинги дают неподдельное ощущение единства с другими разумными формами жизни. Для таких же скрытных, как Ло, каждый тренинг превращался в праздник лицемерия и фальшивых улыбочек. У тебя пациент умер, а ты улыбайся, иначе к тебе полезут с расспросами, сунут лапы прямо в душу, чтобы все там разворотить.  
  
– Ло, – Чоппер подсел к нему и заговорил еле слышно. – Ходят слухи, что ты спишь в палате со своим пациентом. Чувствительные к запахам существа уже заметили, что на тебе аромат крылатого.  
  
– Ты меня осуждаешь?  
  
– Я тебя ревную и волнуюсь за тебя, – черные глаза Чоппера влажно блестели. – Ты мог бы спать в каюте со мной или Бепо. Мы твои друзья и любим тебя. А ты подвергаешь себя опасности, вступая в контакт с пиратом.  
  
По его мохнатой щеке скатилась крупная слеза. Голос задрожал:  
  
– Мы волнуемся, Ло. Ты отдаляешься от коллектива. Ведешь себя странно. Я... прости, я вынужден написать на тебя жалобу – ты должен будешь пройти обследование у главного психолога станции.  
  
– Жалобу. Обследование, – рассеянно повторил Ло и дальше уже не слушал.  
  
Он внезапно осознал, что крылатые скоро улетят и оставят его одного. И хотя сейчас они еще находились на станции, душу Ло до краев заполнило темное чувство потери. Ощущение утраты было таким сильным, что перешло в физическую боль, теснящую грудь. Ло ссутулился и закрыл лицо руками. Какой психолог, какие тренинги ему помогут, если он останется без Доффи? Ло знал, что всему причиной мощные феромоны и харизматичность крылатых – дело лишь в половом влечении к этой расе. Но знание не помогало унять боль.  
  
– Ты в порядке? – Чоппер трогал его за плечо. – Ло, мы тебе поможем, все будет хорошо, слышишь?  
  
– Конечно, все будет хорошо, – Ло обнял себя за плечи, стиснул пальцы, безразлично уставился в стол.  
  
– Может, ему это... пару кубиков седативного внутривенно? – спросил Бепо так, словно Ло не мог его услышать.  
  
– Лучше принеси кружку горячего шоколада и что-нибудь протеиновое, – вздохнул Чоппер. – Доктору Ло еще работать, а седативное его усыпит.  
  
Он обратился к Ло:  
  
– Через час операция на мозге. Справишься?.. Вот и хорошо!  
  


***

  
  
Дофламинго мерил огромными шагами свою палату, стараясь не расправлять крылья, чтобы не взлетать. Он нервничал. Росинанту легко удавалось вывести его из равновесия своими вечными сомнениями. Да, брат отлично умел просчитывать возможные риски и был первоклассным аналитиком. Но и перестраховщиком тоже. Вот и сейчас он сидел рядом, безостановочно что-то чирикал в своем планшете, пытался подсунуть его и показать текст на экране. Но Дофламинго только раздраженно отпихивал планшет, наперед зная все доводы братца.  
  
Роси глянул обиженно, уголки его губ скорбно опустились, и Дофламинго нетерпеливо произнес:  
  
– Да, да, согласен. Это безрассудно и непредусмотрительно с моей стороны.  
  
Он отвернулся от брата и сделал еще пару отрывистых шагов по палате. Добавил резко:  
  
– Вполне возможно, что госпиталь еще мог бы нам пригодиться в качестве места, где можно пересидеть и подлечиться. Но если бы я угнал отсюда, скажем, грузовой крейсер...  
  
Роси понурился, покачал головой, хотел еще что-то написать, но замер и показал глазами на дверь. Дофламинго обернулся и перешел на галактический стандарт:  
  
– Добрый вечер, доктор.  
  
Удерживать на лице нейтрально-любезное выражение при виде Ло было не так-то просто, но, кажется, Дофламинго удалось. Маленький доктор остановился на пороге, будто наткнувшись на стену, и теперь удивленно переводил взгляд с Дофламинго на его брата и обратно. Стандартный рюкзачок с медикаментами, который обычно выдавали в госпитале пациентам перед выпиской, тоже не остался незамеченным.  
  
Росинант переглянулся с Дофламинго, заторопился, подхватил рюкзачок, попытался запихнуть в него свой планшет, но уронил. Наклонился, неловко задев крылом койку, поднял планшет, прижал к животу. Неуверенно улыбаясь, постарался просочиться в коридор. Ло отступил от двери, пропуская Роси, и обернулся к Дофламинго. Тихо произнес:  
  
– Вы что... уже... – его голос прервался.  
  
Ло судорожно вздохнул, словно ему вдруг стало трудно дышать, и впился пальцами в ткань белого халата на груди. Впрочем, тут же сделал вид, будто поправляет висящий на шее стетоскоп. Дофламинго не мог не отметить его самообладание. Он и сам с трудом сохранял на лице маску вежливого безразличия. Хотелось броситься к Ло, стиснуть его в объятиях, укрыть крыльями, успокоить, сказать, что ничего не изменилось, он по-прежнему ему важен и дорог. Не по-прежнему. В сотни раз больше...  
  
Вместо этого он произнес с легкой, чуть ироничной улыбкой:  
  
– Да, доктор. Местная служба безопасности дала понять, что нам не следует здесь задерживаться дольше, чем это необходимо. А поскольку благодаря вашему искусству врачевания я уже практически здоров... – он улыбнулся чуть шире, но максимально светски, без той привычной теплоты и нежности, что буквально плавила его изнутри, когда он смотрел на маленького врача.  
  
– Мне жаль. То есть... я хотел сказать, я рад, что вы уже в порядке. И жаль, что мне не удалось завершить некоторые исследования. Ваше крыло... – Ло запнулся на полуслове, неестественно закашлялся и попытался отзеркалить любезно-светскую улыбку Дофламинго. Выглядело страшновато. Такой ухмылкой можно было смело пугать непослушных птенчиков. Хорошо, что Доффи был не из пугливых. С неизменной вежливостью он выдал несколько формальных фраз благодарности и завершил свою краткую речь просьбой проводить их до корабля.  
  
Ло посмотрел на Дофламинго так, что перья на крыльях едва не задымились.  
  
– Зачем тебе это? – уже не сдерживая горечи, произнес Ло, глядя в сторону. Он опять выглядел усталым и каким-то потерянным, как в самом начале их знакомства. «Он и был потерянным, – подумал Доффи. – Как птенец, выпавший из гнезда. Один на этой гигантской космической станции, среди стекла и металла, без возможности увидеть небо над головой».  
  
– Пойдем, – позвал он, склонившись к самому уху Ло, приобнимая крылом его плечи и мягко подталкивая к дверям. – Ты откроешь нам шлюз. Не хотелось бы привлекать внимание охраны к нашему отбытию.  
  
– А, так вот в чем дело... – Ло нервно рассмеялся, и Доффи напрягся, решив, что сейчас он скатится в истерику, но доктор оборвал смех, на мгновенье прикрыл глаза рукой и вдруг резко успокоился. Взгляд стал жестким, недобрым. Ло шагнул в сторону, чтобы никак не соприкасаться с Дофламинго, и быстрым шагом направился в сторону шлюзовых камер.  
  
Они шли по коридорам госпиталя, и Дофламинго невольно любовался прямой спиной Ло и его стремительными движениями. В каждом жесте маленького доктора сквозило раздражение. Казалось, он торопился как можно быстрее отделаться от своего назойливого пациента, чтобы и духу его не осталось на космической станции! Но Дофламинго ни на секунду не заблуждался на этот счет. Ло чувствовал себя обманутым и глубоко несчастным, его состояние передавалось Доффи и ощущалось им почти как свое собственное. Боль засела в сердце тупой занозой, и требовалось немало усилий, чтобы сохранять хладнокровие. Ло пока не чувствовал их связи, и это было проблемой. Но придется перетерпеть.  
  
Они остановились у переходного шлюза, где их уже ждал Росинант, нетерпеливо встряхивая крыльями и стреляя глазами по сторонам в поисках скрытых камер. Ло, глядя на Дофламинго, небрежно чиркнул вдоль замка своим электронным ключом.  
  
– Ну что, теперь я могу быть свободным? – максимально небрежным тоном, кривя губы в усмешке, проговорил он. А глаза буквально впивались в лицо Доффи, оставляя на нем почти ощутимые ментальные ожоги. Больно. Больно, когда самое дорогое существо на свете смотрит на тебя с такой ненавистью. Но важно лишь то, насколько больнее сейчас самому Ло.  
  
Не стоило затягивать эти проводы. Тем более что Росинант уже вовсю распоряжался в техническом отсеке, судя по грохоту рассыпающихся деталей. Когда звуки, доносящиеся со стороны стыковочных шлюзов, стали совсем подозрительными, Ло все же заинтересовался происходящим и обеспокоенно огляделся, ища Роси.  
  
– Эй, что это он там делает? – возмутился маленький доктор, повернулся к Доффи, чтобы потребовать объяснений, и тут же обмяк у него на руках, полной грудью вдохнув хлороформа, которым был щедро пропитан платок с вензелями королевского дома Донкихот.  
  
– Роси, – окликнул Дофламинго брата. – Помоги мне. Быстро. Отнеси Ло в мою каюту, а я тут сам закончу. И осторожней с ним, а то знаю я твою манеру задевать каждый косяк.  
  
Росинант помотал головой в том смысле, что, дескать, ни одно перышко не упадет с головы драгоценного избранника Доффи. Распустил крылья, прикрывая ими Ло со всех сторон, как щитом. Едва не навернулся на трапе, но сбалансировал и благополучно скрылся в недрах их шхуны.  
  
Дофламинго вздохнул и принялся за погрузку. В Росинанте он не сомневался – доверял ему как себе. С ним Ло в безопасности. Даже если Роси пересчитает носом все выступы на корабле, он не выпустит из рук свою ношу. Просто сейчас Доффи ревновал даже к брату. Не хотелось оставлять Ло ни на минуту. Во всяком случае, до тех пор, пока они не окажутся на расстоянии пары квантовых скачков от космического госпиталя.  
  
Когда в предусмотрительно заблокированные двери шлюза уже откровенно барабанили, а последние контейнеры с оружием перекочевали в грузовой отсек их пиратской шхуны, Дофламинго отсалютовал камерам наблюдения с верхней ступеньки трапа, широко ухмыльнулся и дал приказ стартовать. Рвать когти им было не впервой. Но никогда еще они не увозили с собой нечто настолько ценное. Доффи был так признателен этим наивным инопланетным лекарям, что не стал даже взрывать ремонтные доки и стыковочные отсеки. Всего лишь сжег стартовые реле, чтобы максимально усложнить задачу возможной погоне. А еще в приступе королевской щедрости перекинул на счет госпиталя круглую сумму в галактических кредитах.  
  
По древней традиции, невесту следовало выкупить. Это считалось хорошим тоном и доброй приметой. Не то чтобы Дофламинго был суеверным, но отношения – дело тонкое... лучше перестраховаться.  
  


***

  
  
Ло открыл глаза и пару минут не шевелился. Когда зрение полностью прояснилось, он отстраненно отметил, что лежит на боку в огромном гнезде. Несколько минут он рассеянно изучал тонкие полупрозрачные нити и розовый пух, из которых оно было свито. Едва различимо пахло подтаявшим льдом и красным вином – пахло Доффи. Ло перевернулся на спину, посмотрел на металлический серый потолок.  
  
Мысли капали медленно, как раствор из капельницы. У Ло было такое ощущение, что в момент расставания с крылатыми он сломался и перегорел. Хотя на самом деле он знал, что сломался уже давно – тогда, когда один за другим на его столе стали умирать смертельно раненые жертвы войны.  
  
К его щеке вкрадчиво прикоснулись холодные пальцы, над ним склонился встревоженный Роси, черными крыльями заслонил потолок.  
  
– Я в порядке, – мрачно сказал Ло, погладил его дрожащую ладонь. – Это не очень-то заметно, но я чертовски зол. Почему вы не сказали, что забираете меня с собой?  
  
Он сильнее сжал руку Роси:  
  
– Почему?  
  
Роси погрустнел, его плечи опустились, крылья поникли.  
  
– Да, ты говорил, что Доффи может меня украсть. Но... Проклятье, зачем красть?!  
  
«Извини, – Роси показал планшет. – Мой брат всегда делает то, что хочет. И получает то, что хочет. Но он хороший».  
  
Ло сел, почесал в затылке и вытащил из волос щекотное маленькое перышко. Сухо произнес:  
  
– Хороший? А хлороформом меня зачем?  
  
Роси, спеша, кое-как тыкая неуклюжим пальцем по строкам на экране, вывел:  
  
«Извини нас. Мы украли оружие и припасы с военных кораблей, пришвартованных в соседнем шлюзе. То есть... я украл, пока Доффи тебя отвлек. Доффи не хотел, чтобы тебя считали нашим пособником. Ты не виноват. Поэтому тебя мы тоже украли. Ты...»  
  
Он вывел странную фразу.  
  
– Что это? – наконец-то придя в себя и уже не на шутку злясь, Ло отнял у него планшет. – Я «маленькое сердце короля галактики»?  
  
Роси счастливо закивал и почему-то порывисто обнял его – твердый, угловатый, с часто-часто стучащим пульсом.  
  
– Хватит, – Ло отстранил его и попробовал выбраться из гнезда, которое, как оказалось, было футах в пяти над полом. Роси попытался помочь, взял Ло за руку, но зашатался и с шумом и треском грохнулся навзничь, утянул за собой. Ло свалился на него сверху, впечатавшись в жесткое, будто состоящее из одних углов тело. С трудом поднялся, стараясь не наступить на распахнутые черные крылья, занявшие весь пол в отсеке.  
  
Роси смотрел жалобно и виновато.  
  
Ло вздохнул и протянул ему ладонь.  
  
Хмурый Ло, скрестив руки на груди, замер в рубке шаттла. Доффи сидел за пультом, небрежно закинув длинные ноги на приборную панель, и довольно улыбался. Его розовые крылья чуть подрагивали, словно настроение у него было настолько хорошее, что до одури хотелось взлететь.  
  
Ло смотрел на него укоризненно и молчал – перенял заразную манеру у Роси. На самом деле он просто не находил слов. Пожалуй, он тоже был счастлив.  
  


***

  
  
– Ты очень красивый, когда злишься, Ло, – широко улыбаясь, произнес Дофламинго. Он видел, что маленький доктор на самом деле не так уж и сердится на него, но что-то мешает ему честно в этом признаться.  
  
– Почему ты не предупредил меня? Похищение, хлороформ... Дикарские методы, – в глухом голосе Ло слышались недоверие и досада. – Почему ты не спросил, хочу ли я этого? Или ты боялся, что я откажусь?  
  
Ло постарался максимально презрительно усмехнуться, но вышло неубедительно. Похоже, он действительно был обижен. Извиняться Дофламинго не собирался, но посерьезнел и ноги с приборной панели убрал. Поманил Ло к себе, распахнул крылья и широко раскинул руки, как для объятия.  
  
– Ну же, иди сюда, птенчик. Я же вижу, ты этого хочешь.  
  
– Издеваешься? – бледный и злой Ло отрывисто шагнул к нему, казалось, собираясь коротко замахнуться и со всей силы вмазать Дофламинго по лицу.  
  
Драки не вышло.  
  
Может быть, Ло действительно хотел врезать Доффи, но просто впечатался в него и замер, прижавшись к широкой груди, пойманный в кольцо рук, вздрагивающий от внезапно накативших рыданий. Его словно прорвало. Он пытался что-то говорить, но слова с трудом выходили из стиснутого спазмами горла, как бывает у тех, кто редко плачет. Доффи почти ничего не мог разобрать – только сердце мягко сжималось от боли и нежности. Он не старался успокоить Ло – пусть выплачется. Лишь его пальцы инстинктивно поглаживали вздрагивающую спину, будто перебирали перышки.  
  
Когда Ло немного пришел в себя, Дофламинго подхватил его на руки и отнес в гнездо.  
  
– Ах вот как это делается... – произнес Ло, наблюдая, как Доффи сдвинул тумблер на панели возле гнезда, и конструкция из нитей и перьев мягко скользнула вниз, позволяя забраться внутрь с комфортом. – Кажется, твой брат забыл про эти кнопки. И это едва не стоило мне свернутой шеи.  
  
– Роси очень рассеянный, – отозвался Доффи с извиняющейся улыбкой. – Не сердись на него. Хотя у тебя наверняка будет немало поводов для этого. Но он ни за что не причинит тебя зла.  
  
– Надеюсь, – хмыкнул Ло.  
  
– Не сомневайся. Он тоже любит тебя.  
  
– Тоже? – Ло вопросительно поднял бровь, явно нарываясь на признание. «Ну что ж, маленький негодник. Ты его получишь», – решил Дофламинго и принялся его раздевать. Ло не сопротивлялся. От прикосновений к обнаженной коже он вздрагивал и чуть выгибался, подаваясь к Доффи. Его щеки тронул легкий румянец, и он стал еще привлекательнее, хотя, казалось бы, сексуальнее быть невозможно.  
  
– Ты – мой. Разумеется, я люблю тебя, – заявил Доффи, лаская отзывчивое гибкое тело. Не давая Ло опомниться, он ворвался языком в его рот, целуя глубоко и настойчиво, заставляя отвечать себе не словами, а всем телом, каждым движением навстречу, каждым стоном, каждым судорожным вздохом. И постепенно Ло тоже начал его чувствовать – уловил ритм сердца и подстроился.  
  
Их тела соединялись так естественно, будто были предназначены друг для друга. Собственно, так оно и было – Дофламинго в этом даже не сомневался. Что же касается Ло... Ему хватало дыхания только на то, чтобы изредка выстанывать «да!», «еще», «я сейчас...» и «Доффи, Доффи, Доффи».  
  
Они лежали, тесно прижавшись друг к другу, бездумно пялились в потолок и улыбались.  
  
– И все-таки... Почему ты не спросил, хочу ли я улететь с тобой? Ты действительно думал, что я смог бы тебе отказать? – с легким упреком произнес встрепанный теплый Ло.  
  
– А я спрашивал. И ты даже ответил мне согласием, – растянул губы в широкой лукавой ухмылке Доффи.  
  
– Когда это?  
  
– Ну я же спрашивал, хочешь ли ты жить в моем гнезде. Ты сказал «да». Ритуал соблюден, и с того момента ты официально стал... как это будет на стандарте? Моим... невестой?  
  
– Только этого мне не хватало, – Ло мрачно заглянул ему в глаза. – Какая я тебе невеста?  
  
– Мм... строптивая? – рассмеялся Доффи.  
  
– Докатился я... – сонно вздохнул Ло, устраиваясь у него под крылом. – Невеста-хирург...  
  
Он нечетко пробормотал какие-то земные ругательства.  
  
– Ты уже не невеста, Ло, – совершенно серьезно произнес Дофламинго. – Ты моя пара. Мы, конечно, пока не делали этого по всем правилам, в полете, но...  
  
Ло вдруг приподнялся и с прищуром глянул на него:  
  
– И много у тебя таких... невест? Не то чтобы меня это беспокоило, но... что ты будешь делать, когда я тебе надоем? Оставишь меня в первом попавшемся космопорте?  
  
Ло побледнел и слегка вибрировал от сдерживаемых эмоций, но утих, когда Доффи насильно притянул его к себе, тронул губами лоб и прошептал:  
  
– Глупый... Мы выбираем пару только один раз и на всю жизнь. Во всей вселенной нет никого, кто мог бы заменить тебя. Мы вместе навсегда. Так что постарайся как-то с этим смириться, Ло. Мое маленькое беспокойное сердечко...  



End file.
